Power Rangers: Lupin Squad Vs Police Force
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter.
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description:**

In the year 2035, one of the cities on Earth: Golden City had been at peace for many generations. But however, not all is always peace on Golden City when a criminal organization known as the Ganglar began its plot to steal the Lupin Collection, a pieces of collection that are gathered by the Legendary Thief Arsène Lupin, now a team of three Rangers known as the Lupin Squad stepped forward to recover the collection pieces, but at the same time, another team of three Rangers called the Police Force rose up to bring the Ganglar to justice and now a battle between the Lupin Squad and Police Force begins! Which side do you choose?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Action, Crime, Drama, Detective, Comedy, Romance etc.

 **Rated:** K (T for Violence)


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note:** Hi Readers! This Is MaryamSahibzada! I just decided to make a PR Adaption of Lupinranger and Patranger, which has become of my favorite Super Sentai Series, and i'm on the Lupinranger Side because i like those type of rebels, yeah i'm a fan of rebels 'cause rebels are so cool, well i wasn't a fan of Super Sentai at first, but however, i started to like Super Sentai because i enjoyed watching it and i might able to learn and speak Japanese. And also, i didn't decided to cancel my Crystal Force, I'm still going to make a Redux Story of it only after the Final Term Exam is over, so here are the introduction of the Characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Saban, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Power Rangers:**

 **Lupin Squad:**

 **Andy Baxter: Portrayed By Mavrick Moreno**

A brave, brash and selfless 18 years old boy and the leader of the Lupin Rangers, he is Lupin Red Ranger.

 **Jared Hawkins: Portrayed By Mitchell Gregorio**

A smart, cool and silver-tonged 16 years old boy, he is Lupin Blue Ranger.

 **Amelia Gibson: Portrayed By: Denisea Wilson**

A lonely, rebellious yet kind and helpful 18 years old girl and second-in-command of the Lupin Rangers, she is Lupin Yellow Ranger.

 **Police Force:**

 **Zoey Farrell: Portrayed By: Paola Nicole**

A straight-forward, smart, intelligent yet kind, gentle and caring 18 years old girl and leader of the Police Rangers, she is Pink Police Ranger.

 **Ace Field** **: Portrayed By: Rahart Adams**

A hot-headed, serious and strict 18 years old boy and second-in-command of the Police Rangers, he is Red Police Ranger.

 **Kade Greenwood: Portrayed By: Tyler Alvarez**

A gullible, naive but kind, soft-spoken 18 years old boy, he has a huge crush on Amelia Gibson, he is Green Police Ranger.

 **Allies:**

 **Lupin Squad**

 **Charles the Butler: Portrayed By: Will Ferrell**

A butler who works for the descendants of Arsène Lupin and a mentor to the Lupin Rangers.

 **Police Force:**

 **Commissioner Anthony: Portrayed By: Tyler Perry.**

A school principal who was once a police officer and a mentor to the Police Rangers.

 **Detective Jim: Voiced by Will Friedle.**

Anthony's Robotic Assistant and a tech adviser to the Police Rangers.

 **Villains:**

 **Interdimensional Criminal Group Gangler:**

 **Mongrel: Voiced By Mark Hamill.**

An evil crime boss and leader of Gangler who needs a successor who can defeat the Rangers.

 **Devastator: Voiced By Frank Welker**

Mongrel's most loyal and protective Bodyguard and second-in-command.

 **Madame Goche: Voiced By Gina Torres**

A greedy female doctor who evolve the monster's giant size when they are destroyed by the Rangers.

 **Vorderman:**

Foot-soldiers of the Gangler.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo! What do you think of the characters, i made the Police Rangers similar to the Time Force Rangers, yeah i love Time Force because it's one of the best Power Rangers Series I've ever liked, i can't wait to write the Prologue of this story and then i will write the first chapter! and don't forget to vote and comment, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Saban, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.


	3. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi Readers! After doing hard work, i finally complete the Prologue! And I'm sorry, i just got hooked up on doing others works of my stories, so i must not lose my energies, i completed this chapter at late in my country at almost 4 o'clock, so enjoy reading the story.

 **Updated Author's Note:** I added an updated note to tell you that I had changes in this chapter so now that I decided to make a Redux version of my PR Adaption of Lupin vs Pat. Have fun! ^^

 **Edited:** 2/2/19

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Saban, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.

* * *

 ** _In the year 2035..._**

 ** _Nighttime..._**

It was a quiet and dark night in Golden City, a beautiful futuristic city in the year 2035. This city was being built fifteen years ago and served as a Technological Metropolis for those who use technology to help the civilians. It would also make Golden City a great city for the future of Earth. The colored lights that glowed in the buildings and houses' windows were being turned off and everyone went to bed to have a very peaceful and quiet sleep.

But in Golden City's streets, the lamppost light flickered in the dark streets, and then a mysterious cloaked figure is desperately running down the street, his feet lightly hit the paved path as the figure ran faster and faster in order to avoid something that was trying to capture him. He stopped himself for a while, panting breathlessly as he swiftly looked around his surroundings before he starts running again. But suddenly a trump card shot out of nowhere and stabbed the ground, blocking the figure's path to escape.

"And just where you think you're going?" A sly male voice spoke out.

The cloaked figure slowly turned his head to his side and saw a male figure who is cladded in red robes while he was leaning his shoulders against a lamppost, the teenager turned to the cloaked person and smiled cunningly as he stepped into the light, revealing himself to be an eighteen years old boy with tan skins, slicked light brown hair and brown eyes. He also wears a white-striped red mask to his face and a black pointed hat on his head, his hands are concealed by wearing white gloves, a red coat underneath his white shirt with a bow tie attached to his collar and also wears a red trouser.

"There is no way you can run..." Another male voice catches the figure's attention. He glanced behind his shoulders and saw another person stepping out of the shadows, it was a slim fifteen-sixteen years old boy with short jet-black hair and brown eyes, he also wears a blue mask to his face, a black derby hat with cyan stripes while he is dressed in a blue coat, black trousers, and white gloves.

"Or hide from us." A calm, feminine voice finished for him, the figure looked back as he saw an African eighteen years old came out from behind the opposite direction. She has long brown fuzzy hair with brown eyes. She is dressed in a black jacket underneath her yellow dress with white stripes, white stockings, yellow boots, and wears a yellow mask to her face.

The cloaked figure helplessly stood there, anxiously glancing at the three humans who are facing him, the girl shot a gleeful smirk at the cloaked figure as she walked up to the seventeen years old boy and stood beside him while the sixteen years old boy ran up to them and stood next to them, grinning smugly at the cloaked person.

"Well... uh... I-I-I-I... think we... s-s-s-should m-make... a deal, right?" The figure stuttered, trying to put his words together, but the teenagers looked at him, frowning in disgust. "Listen to you three, you can't hurt me. I'm just an innocent, simple human who doesn't want to hurt anyone else."

"Mister..." The taller boy started out, holding a trump card between his index fingers. "You're no human..." A sly smile spread across his face as he threw his trump card like a boomerang and cut through the figure's cheek, green blood seeped out from his skin, then his face deflated like a balloon as his whole body burst out, revealing himself to be an ugly, yellowish frog with long pink tongue protruding from his mouth and a silver and crimson box attached to his stomach. "You're just an ugly monster."

"From the looks of it, he looks totally ugly, Andy." The African girl said, eyeing at the monster in repulsion.

"I agree, Amelia." Andy nodded.

"So you have discovered my true self huh?" The frog monster taunted.

"We know everything about you, Roulette, and so is your reputation on committing crimes, we know you had an important looking box attached to your stomach," Andy spoke out, inclining his finger at the box the monster.

"And we're here to take it from you, you toad." The smaller boy shouted.

"Jared's correct, give us the box or we will blast you into pieces." Amelia threatened, cracking a knuckle.

Roulette suddenly laughed screamingly at the three teens. "You think you fools can blast me into pieces, there is no way you can take the thing inside the box, no one but me can open this safe!" Roulette snickered. "Vorderman! Destroy those puny teenagers!"

A pack of foot-soldiers appeared out of nowhere, standing behind the frog monster. Those foot-soldiers had skull-like faces with a brown patch on their right eyes, they are dressed in blue armor with a few cracks, a blue cap, red fingerless gloves, a red tie, and they are also wielding some katar-like blasters.

Andy smirked smugly and raised an eyebrow at the monster. "You can think you destroy us..." Andy spoke out, taking out a white firearm blaster, his friends did the same as they spun their blasters and aimed at the monster. "Besides, we're not afraid of you, we can take you down on our own."

"Big deal!" Roulette taunted.

"Oh, really, then we better show you what's the big deal," Andy smirked. "So here's your warning: we're going to take your treasure once and for all. It's Morphing Time!"

Taking out a red jet fighter mini figure, Andy attached it on the top of his blaster, his teammates took out their respective mini-figures as well; Jared has a blue airplane with silver propellers while Amelia has a yellow gyrocopter. At the same time, they attached their figures on their blasters. The trio spins the dials atop of their mini-figures before twisting the handle to the left and held out their blaster in an aiming position.

"Lupin Squad: Fire Up!"

 **~~(Three-Split Screen Morphing Sequence)~~**

The three found themselves in a dark blank area covered with small fogs above the ground, they still hold their blasters as an aura mixed of red, blue and yellow wrapped around their bodies. Once they pulled the trigger of their blaster, a trump card flew out from the air and transformed into an emblem that resembles Lupin's hat that ramming into the trio's bodies. Their suits were formed in their respective colors as three badges were attached to each of their chests respectively and capes strip out from their shoulders, falling beside their legs, they both smiled slightly as a hat falls on the top of their heads while a ribbon tied around their neck together before their helmets were materialized.

 **~~(Morphing Sequence Complete)~~**

After their transformation is completed, Roulette simply gaped at the three teenagers were cladded with suits in different colors. "It can't be! They've become Power Rangers!" He yelled in horror at the sight of this.

"That's right!" Andy grinned behind his visor, crossing his arm across his chest.

Andy is dressed in a leather uniform, his helmet's visor resembled a red-colored hat, along with a grayish-silver mouthpiece. He wore a red and black suit that resembled a coat with a red bow tie and he had a badge attached to his chest, black leggings, he also wore red gloves and black boots.

His teammates; Jared and Amelia wore the same leather suit as him but has some differences on their suits; Jared had now become taller and reaches to his teammates' height when he transformed and his own uniform is colored in blue, his helmet has a blue-colored visor, blue-colored suit with a blue bow-tie and has a blue cape. Amelia wore her own yellow uniform, her helmet has a yellow-colored visor and has a yellow bow-tie along with a black dress-skirt due to being a female Ranger in the team. Both of the three Rangers then proceeded to snap their fingers in unison.

"The Blazing Phantom: Red Ranger!" Andy yelled as he tightly held his blaster, smirking beneath his visor.

"The Shimmering Phantom: Blue Ranger!" Jared shouted out as he waved his hand over his helmet.

"The Flashing Phantom: Yellow Ranger!" Amelia called out as she placed her fist on the right side of her hips while holding her own blaster.

"We are the Phantom Thieves! Power Rangers: Lupin Squad!" The three Rangers yelled in unison.

"And here's your warning: we're going to take your treasure!" Andy threatened.

"It doesn't matter if you daren't to take my treasure, I can still finish you off, you rainbow troublemakers!" Roulette shouted before turning to the foot-soldiers, "Destroy them at all cost!"

"Guys, you take care of those monsters while I deal with Roulette," Andy commanded.

"Right away Andy!" Amelia complied before the three Rangers rushed towards the monster and the foot-soldiers.

A group of Vorderman encircled around the Blue Ranger, blocking him from going to aid his teammates. But Jared has other plans, he smirked underneath his helmet and swiftly fired his blaster at his opponents before kicking a trash can to another Vorderman, causing it to stumble back on the ground. "Now that's what you get, Losers." Jared sneered, elbowing another foot-soldier that was running towards him.

"Surprise!" Amelia yelled in glee, delivering a punch to one of the foot-soldiers before she sent a low-sweeping kick to some of them. "VS Morpher Blast!" Amelia yelled in fury as she shot a powerful blast at another Vorderman before landing a strong kick to the other. "Oh no, more is coming!" Amelia panicked as she noticed more Vorderman rushing towards her direction, she promptly took out a grapnel device. Once she presses a button on her gear, a cable got stripped out from the device and wrapped around a pole on a wall, the Yellow Ranger flew above the Pordermen and fired her firearm at them. "Woohoo! Now that's more like it!"

"Hey! Red boy! You may attempt to open the box, but I will harvest your organs!" Roulette growled as he went toe-to-toe with Andy.

"I don't think so frog-boy!" Andy sneered, avoiding a punch that was meant for him, the monster attempt to send him a back-handed slap, but Andy ducked underneath him and give him a windmill kick. He swiftly flipped over him and placed his mini-figure jet on the box before the dials spin automatically and finally opened the lock. "I did it!" Andy exclaimed in glee, quickly snatching something that resembles a bronze and dark purple cube with lime green dots. The Red Ranger kicked the monster on the gut, causing him to stumble back onto the ground as he rolled across the pavement. "Got your Lupin Collection! I guess your criminal record is that you use this item to manipulate the odds in the casino games and rake it in, so you could take any money you've always wanted."

"So you must have done cheating!" Amelia accuses the monster as she and Jared stood beside the Red Ranger.

"You fools think you can take back my own treasure!" Roulette yelled as he stood up to his feet.

"Bzzt! I don't think so, we're retrieving it back!" Jared shouted teasingly, wagging his fingers in a playful way.

"Don't you dare to anger me you rainbow troublemakers, I will blow you three into bits!" Roulette yelled before he threw a pair of glowing purple spawns at the three Rangers. But they simultaneously cartwheeled out of their way before an explosion erupted from the ground.

"We don't think so Roulette, we're maybe just thieves, but we only retrieve the lost treasures and we don't want to work with some evil criminals like the Ganglers." Andy wryly told the monster before he turned towards his teammates. "Let's finish him for good."

"Right!" Jared and Amelia nodded in agreement.

Both the three Rangers held out their Blasters and aimed straight at the monster. "VS Morpher: Triple Blast! Final Strike!"They pulled the triggers in unison and simultaneously fired a triple powerful blast straight at the monster. Once that was done, Roulette was somehow trapped inside a small, miniature glass box that prevents him from escaping.

"Let me out! I said let me out! I wanna be free!" Roulette called out from the box that he is trapped inside.

"Oh, Andy, what should we do with him, now? I mean we defeated him right?" Jared said to the Leader of the Lupin Squad.

"Well, I think we should leave him here, I don't know what will I do with him right now," Andy said to his teammates.

Before his teammates could say another word to their leader, they heard a loud siren noise filling the air, they could indicate that the Police Officers will be there to capture to the capture the Gangler.

"We better leave or those cops will show up," Andy told his teammates

"I agree with that, Andy. Those Global Police Officers won't give in." Amelia jested. "Not to mention that they were annoying and boring as well."

With that, both the three Rangers took out their grapnel device and strips out the cable that wraps around the poles on the building's walls before they sprung themselves into the air and thus vanishes out of sight.

Once the Rangers were gone, a GSPO police vehicle pulled up into the empty street before it swiftly comes to a halt. A trio of human police officers exited their vehicles, arming themselves with blasters in their hands. Once they scanned the area, they noticed no one else is present. "That's strange, there's no one here?" A nineteen years old Caucasian young man questioned. He looked around the streets and gingerly scratched his short black hair and blinked his brown eyes in confusion. The young man is dressed in a dark blue police attire outlined with red, black tactical boots, he has an 'S' golden badge pinned to his chest, along with a "GSPO" Logo written across the back of his shirt.

"Perhaps, we were too late, guess the Gangler monster has escaped when he heard the siren noise." Said another young man who also looked around the streets before he glanced at his friend. This young man has short brown hairs and hazel eyes. Despite having naïve look, he has a fit body, he is dressed in the same dark police attire, only it is outlined with green.

"Ace and Kade, look, I've found something." A light brown-skinned young woman spoke out, attracting her friends' attention. This stoic-looking young woman is only eighteen years old, a bit shorter than her male friends, she has shoulder length brunette hair and deep brown eyes. She is dressed in the same dark blue police attire that is outlined with pink, along with a dark blue skirt.

Once Ace and Kade walked up to their female teammate, the young woman kneels down to the paved ground and picked up the small box that Roulette is trapped within. "I think we _got_ this terrible criminal who is already trapped inside this Containment Box."

"Let me out, I'm begging you!" Roulette pleaded.

"Sorry, frog dude, but you're going to jail, there's no way you will be escaping again." Kade glared at the Gangler.

"First things first, we wanted the Lupin Collection from you." Ace said.

"Oh, now you wanted my Collection Piece," Roulette spats at the officers. "I am so sorry, those Phantom Trio suddenly showed up, and stolen my Collection Piece!"

"Wait, what?!" Kade exclaimed incredulously, his eyes widening in shock at the monster's revelation.

"They just arrived before us and stolen the Collection before we showed up," Zoey said.

"Darn it! Those thieves _again_!" Ace cursed.

"I suggest we better take Roulette into custody, let's return to the headquarters right now," Zoey said to the boys.

While Kade nodded in response as he agreed with his leader's suggestion before he and Zoey went back over to their GSPO Police Vehicle, a silent Ace simply stood there, anger written across his facial expression as he clenched his hands while his body was shaking out of pure fury. "Those dirty thieves..." He angrily gritted through his teeth as his eyes were filled with pure rage.

"Ace! Hurry! We gotta go!" Kade called over to his friend and teammate before he climbed into the driver's seat since he's the one who can drive this police driver. Ace took a deep breath in order to suppress his temper, it is because he had a problem with his fierce temper and since anything always gets screwed up especially the Phantom Trio who always get in their way, he always let out his anger at everything that is being messed by the Phantom Trio. With that, he simply walked over to his best friend and climbed into the Police vehicle as he sat next to Kade who started the car's engine and turned the steering wheel as the Vehicle droves out off from the streets.

* * *

 **~~(Opening Theme Song: Next Best Thing Sung By Sam Tsui)~~**

 **~~ _1\. 2. 3. 4!_ ~~**

The opening theme begins with three figures standing in the shadows with their faces remained unseen before they stepped forward and walked into the light, revealing themselves to be the Lupin Rangers. Right on cue, another team of Rangers; the Police Force stepped out of the dark and locked their gazes onto their rivals, both two teams of Rangers stared at each other for a short moment before they took out their VS Morphers and aim straight at each other. The background changes and the Rangers vanished from their sight as a Power Rangers logo appeared in the blank background and a 'Lupin Squad' and 'Police Force' emblem collide into each other, forming a title written as 'Power Rangers Lupin Squad Vs Police Force'.

 _ **~~Once upon a time I would have moved a mountain just to know that I was on your mind at all. They say love can make you blind, you had me wrapped around your pinky finger. Waiting for your midnight call~~**_

Andy wears a headphone on his head, listening to his favorite music as he gripped his hand on a lamppost and spins around dancingly. Amelia grinned in satisfaction as she picked up a tray full of beautiful deserts and places it onto a table in front of some customers. Jared sat down on the ground as he read a book that is titled as 'Legend of the Thief Arsène Lupin' before he flipped its pages.

 _ **~~I was never the first pick, but you know I'd wait for you every time~~**_

The background flashes to see Ace reading the newspaper's newest articles about the Lupin Rangers finally defeating another Gangler, making him annoyed and angry before the police cadet quickly scrambled the newspaper and tosses it into the trash can. Kade holds his GSPO Blaster tightly as he focused his eyes on the bullseye wall before he swiftly pulled the trigger. Zoey smiles kindly as she carefully held up her Camera and snapped a picture of a butterfly that is standing on the top of a flower.

 ** _~~But now I see that I was never gonna be your Mr. Right. Just Mr. Right next in line~~_**

The Lupin Rangers were standing on the top of a manner as they saw a Police Car is being pulled into the mansion and the Police Rangers came out of the Car before they aim their blasters at the Lupin Rangers who are smiling cunningly at them before they jumped off the roof and a battle begins between the two teams of rivals.

 _ **~~I don't wanna be the next being thing, I ain't gonna be your safety net. Baby, if I'm not the one you want I don't wanna be the one you get~~**_

Zoey and Amelia charged at each other as the girls fought each other, Amelia attempt to deliver her female rival a powerful kick but Zoey sidestepped her before lunging at her. Kade went toe-to-toe with Jared as the Green Ranger tried to fire his blaster at the boy in blue, but Jared deflected the blasts with his Lupin Sword before rushing towards him and flipped over the Green Ranger. Andy fought against Ace who parried his attacks before attempting to send him a powerful low-sweeping kick, but Andy avoided his attacks as he and Ace simultaneously aimed their Blasters at each other's heads and they locked into each other's' eyes, unwilling to kill themselves.

 ** _~~We could be a symphony, but I'm always a second string. So baby if you're lonely tonight it's time to find yourself another next best thing...~~_**

The two teams of rivals quickly summoned their Zords via their VS Morphers, the Lupin Rangers' Flyer Zords were flying the air above the city while the Police Rangers' Vehicle Zords were driving down the road.

Then the background changes as we see the villain Mongrel sitting on his personal chair while his henchmen: Madame Goche and Devastator were standing beside him as giant dark shadows of themselves appeared behind them with deviously grins on their faces.

The scenes suddenly change as Andy and Ace were walking in different directions before they came to a halt and stared at each other, both are having blank expressions on their faces before they averted their heads and walked off to separate directions.

 _ **~~O-ooh, O-ooh, Ooh. Another next best thing, O-oooh, O-ooh, Ooh.~~**_

After the opening theme ends, a Power Rangers: Lupin Squad Vs Police Force logo appeared in flash and glints by the bright light.

 **~~(Opening Theme Song Ended)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo! This is it! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm glad that i completed this chapter on my own and even come up with an opening title on my own style, so anyway in this story, instead of destroying the Monsters, i decided they will be sealed, (thanks to my cousin who come up with that idea), sooner or later i will write the official first episode and oh one thing for sure, this story will borrow elements from its Sentai Counterpart as well as borrow from other elements from my favorite series like Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015 Series) and Marvel Captain America Civil Wars (2016 Film) So anyway please comment below. Adieu~~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Saban, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.


	4. EP 1: The Mysterious Phantom Thieves (1)

**Author's Note:** Hi Readers! I'm finally back with the first episode of Lupin Squad vs Police Force! But however, i've decided to split the episode into two parts due to having widely long paragraphs and other stuff which will get difficult for the readers, i've decided to have an easy and careful approach since I've become cautious about my writing skills, but I would like to thank my dad who edited some of the mistakes in this chapter, and I'm really happy that he's helping me as an editor. Anyways, i hope you understand that! Have a nice day!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Hasbro, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Part 1** _  
_

* * *

 **~~(Golden City)~~**

It was a pleasant morning in the big town of Golden City, a lot of joyful civilians walking down the streets of this city, happily chattering to each other about the recent news, that a new team of heroes called the Power Rangers Lupin Squad once again saved the day from the Gangler's rampage on their beloved hometown. An image of a blonde young woman popped up in the Jumbotron, holding up her microphone to her lips.

" _Greetings citizens. This is your reporter Virginia Wilson and today's news is that the team of Power Rangers called the Lupin Squad had once again saved our beloved hometown from an evil Gangler monster who was on loose last night..._ "

Upon hearing this good news, the civilians excitedly talked about their resident heroes the Lupin Rangers did the right thing to save the day from vile monsters like the Ganglers themselves. On the other side, a young boy was selling daily newspapers to the people who pass by. The boy then gave another newspaper to an adult man who walked up to him and kindly accepted the newspaper.

"Thank you." The man smiled kindly at the boy who nodded his head in response.

"Did you see what I see?" A blonde teenage girl spoke up, walking up to her friends who were sitting on the bench located in the pavement café. The girl sat between them, showing the front page of today's articles about the Lupin Rangers defeating another monster last night. "Have you heard some rumors about the Lupin Power Rangers defeating a monster who went loose across Golden City? OMG, I am blown away by their actions."

As the girl and her friends gushed about the heroic Phantom Thieves, Andy Baxter was sitting at the table, holding up his iPhone to read important articles about the Phantom Thieves fighting against the Gangler. The young man grinned brightly, noticing a pair of girls walking passed him. "Oh, my gosh, it looks like I'm getting even more famous and popular these days." He smiled, scrolling through some pages on his phone.

Taking a sip from his smoothie, Andy narrowed his eyes, seeing Ace sitting on the bench. He had a grumpy look on his face, his arms folded over his chest, and holding a newspaper in his left hand. He turned around and saw a pair of men sitting on the other bench, excitedly chattering about the Lupin Rangers.

"It seems that the Phantom Thieves had always been there to protect us." A middle-aged man spoke up, with a cheery smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, the Lupin Rangers are more reliable than the Global Police Operation." Another middle-aged man said to his friend.

"That is so true." The middle-aged man replied.

Hearing this, Ace looked up at the image of the Lupin Rangers imprinted on the front page. Growing frustrated and furious, Ace angrily scrambled up the newspapers and tosses it into the trash can, pushing himself off the bench. "What a waste of time... people always talking about the Phantom Thieves and considering them as the heroes of Golden City. It's totally a pile of rubbish." Ace grumbled, kicking a can out of his way.

"Hey there!" Andy exclaimed, catching Ace's attention.

The Police Cadet had a confused look on his face as Andy walked over to the officer, having a curiously pensive look on his face and gently patted his shoulder. "You look all grumpy today, huh?" Andy grinned. "Do all Officers had to look grumpy? Did something bothered you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, grumpily, jabbing his hands into his pocket. "It's none of your business, kid."

"Whoa, you really are a grumpy guy, aren't you?" Andy teased.

"Just shut up." Ace said, coldly, brushing off his attitude before he walked passed him.

"Oh wait!" Andy shouted, looking back to the Cadet Officer. Ace heard him loud and clear, coming to an abrupt halt before looking back at the young man with a confused look on his facial expression. "If I were you, sir, you would throw the can into the trash can rather than uselessly kicking it away like that."

Hearing this, Ace sighed in frustration, cheerlessly shaking his head as he picked up the can from the ground before he looked up to Andy who had a smug look on his facial expression. The officer coughed loudly, tossing the can into the trash can. He jabbed his hand into his pockets, walking out of the pavement cafe and headed down the streets to leave for his work.

" _See you_ ~~" Andy sang, waving his hand at the departing officer before he checked his wristwatch to see the current timing. "I better get back to the Strange Ginger Café or Amelia blow up like a volcano." He said, carrying a handful of groceries in his arms as he walked out of the pavement café as well.

Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up next to the side of the road. The door opened as an old man around in his fifties emerged from the rich black car. He has light skin, blue eyes, curly white hair, dressed in a black fancy suit with polished shoes and white gloves.

"Bonjour, Mr. Baxter." The Old Man greeted politely.

"Oh, it's just you Charles." Andy grinned.

"I see you're taking a break from doing your job in the restaurant, aren't you Mr. Baxter?" Charles asked, kindly.

"Well, come on! I was out shopping to buy some groceries for the restaurant." Andy complained childishly. "But if I arrived too late, Amelia's gonna be so mad at me for slacking off."

"Well, she is really serious about her own job in the restaurant," Charles said. "If she finds out that someone is slacking off, her patience might come to a limit. But I can you a ride to the café."

"Jeez, thanks for your help." Andy grinned widely, earning a nod from the polite butler before the two settled into the limousine.

 **~~(Strange Ginger Café)~~**

The Strange Ginger Café is hustling and bustling with nice customers, who arrived here to drink its nice coffee and eat its delicious French food. The waiters and waitresses were patiently doing their best to serve their customers. Among the waiters, Jared Hawkins is the youngest waiter in the Café, being a sixteen years old boy, he dropped out of Middle School to get a job and earn some money.

The teenager Jared, walked up to an old man, with a notepad in his hand. "How may I serve you?" The boy asked.

"Well, I need the Noisette nwah coffee, how much it cost?" The old man asked, politely.

"Huh, 200 Dollars, perhaps," Jared stated, scribbling down his notepad. "Anything else?"

"Uh, and a pair of dark chocolate cupcakes." The old man stated.

"Okay, a single coffee and a pair of cupcakes, got it." Said Jared.

The old man nodded his head and smiled kindly as Jared walked across the floor, passing by a few waiters, made his way over to the counter, where Amelia was doing her job as a chef. Pouring red sauces in the frying pan, she looked over to Jared, who placed a note on the counter. "What's the order, Jared?" She asked, curiously, walking up to the counter.

"We have a new order, some coffee and a pair of dark chocolate cupcakes," Jared said.

"Okay," She said, nodding her head. "Anyways, where's Andy? Did he come to work today?"

"Not really," Jared answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't see him entering the café."

Hearing this, the young woman rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, slamming a spatula onto the table next to the stove. Jared's eyes widened in fear and shock, gaping at the young chef in horror. Despite Amelia being his good friend, he is sometimes afraid of her when she gets angry if Andy is wasting his time and/or arrived too late at the restaurant, or else she will blow up like a volcano.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on him if he wastes his time and/or came too late at the café or else, I will do something worse to him," Amelia grumbled under her breath, gripping her apron in her hands.

"Sheesh, chillax, Am," Jared told his friend to calm down. "I hope he will probably come today. He went out to buy some groceries for now." He explained. "Hey, what if we switch our jobs as a chef and waiters. You could be a waitress and I will be a chef. I can assume you can do something bigger than I ever did as a waiter."

Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance, shooting a humorless look at the boy standing at the counter. " _Very_ funny, Jared Hawkins." She snarked. "Andy is such a slacker and you're a mean brat. I don't think if you do cooking than serving orders..." She trailed off. "Well, never mind! I will do things on my own than you unreliable guys."

"Well, that was our rule after all." Jared winked at the young woman before he walked across the floor again to get further orders from the Customers. Amelia sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

 **~~(Meanwhile, at the GSPO Headquarters)~~**

The GSPO (Global Special Police Operations) American Branch Building serves as the Headquarters of the Police Officers as well as the command post for GSPO Academy for Cadets to become potential Police Officers and Rangers just like their idols and ancestors in the old times. In the Tactical Unit Room, Zoey Farrell sat at the table, polishing a few blasters with white clothing while the robotic accountant Detective Jim stood at the computer table, searching a few pieces of evidence about the Phantom Thieves. Stretching her arms over her head, she gently rubbed her shoulder with her left hand as Kade Greenwood walked up to the female Cadet, putting a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

"So what's up today, eh Zoey?" Kade asked, cheerily. "How do you do?"

"Oh, I'm doing well," Zoey said to her teammate and fellow cadet. "You look all cheerful for having worked on the night shift."

"Well, I'm confident and all, despite not finding the thieves in the city last night," Kade said.

"Yeah, I heard rumors that they getting too famous for defeating the Gangler," Zoey said.

Suddenly, the door slid opened as a middle-aged African man walked into the main command center. He is a forty-eight years old man, with dark brown skin, brown hair, and is dressed in a dark gray coat underneath his white shirt, white-striped tie, and dark gray pants. He is carrying a shopping bag of food in his hand. Zoey immediately stood up from the table as she gave a proper direct salute to her superior, gently nudging Kade's elbow to do the same.

"Greetings, Commissioner Anthony Gordon." Zoey greeted.

Commissioner Anthony looked to the two Cadets and plastered a cheerful smile on his face. "No need to do that, Cadet. At ease." Anthony said, kindly. "And good work on your night shift. Anyways, here's a package of doughnuts just for you." He said, passing the shopping bag to Kade.

"Whoa, thanks." Kade grinned, taking out a package from the shopping bag.

"That's a non-deductible expense!" Detective Jim piped up.

"Well, Detective Jim. You're such an excellent accountant." Anthony walked up to the white robot, patting his metallic arm.

"I'm not just accounting sir. I'm excellent at all deskwork and everything else I do!" Jim admitted before turning his attention to Zoey and Kade. "Unlike these two, they didn't even catch the Gangler first even though they brought him into custody."

"Listen, we can't defeat those monsters as we are right now. They're strange creatures who came from another world. We made a duty to capture all Ganglers so they won't commit a crime in our world." Kade explained.

"Now, now, guys. We'll get to it eventually." Anthony told them, sitting at his office desk.

"The Gangler who was in the casino bullied players who were up to their necks in debt until the Casino was forced to sell their organs. Roulette used a Collection Piece to win all gambles until the Phantom Thieves took care of him." Jim explained.

"See, isn't it great that the Power Rangers Lupin Squad took care of that for us? They did a nice job of saving the civilians." Kade added, earning an eye roll from Zoey.

"Kade? Is it the right thing to talk about that?" A familiar spoke up.

Hearing this, Kade and Zoey turned around and saw Ace Field standing at the doorway, with a seriously cold look on his facial expression, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ace? What took you so long? Where you've been?" Zoey asked the young man who headed into the middle of the command center.

"Nothing just lost track of time." Ace said, putting his hands behind his back before turning to the Commissioner. "Commissioner, sorry I came too late."

"Nah, it is okay, not a problem," Anthony assured.

"Look, Ace..." Kade started out. "I didn't mean to—"

"Kade, we are elite police officers that have gone through extensive training to defeat these typical unbeatable monsters." Ace lectured. "We, as the Police Force, had a decision to capture every criminal including the Ganglers and the Phantom Thieves for stealing items such as the Lupin Collection which must be used for the benefit of humanity, not for destruction and injustice. You get what I said now?"

"Uh, yeah." Kade nodded. "I get what you said. Sorry, dude."

"Don't "dude" me." Ace scoffed. "Speak in a disciplined manner."

"Okay, sorry sir." Kade apologized, weakly.

"Ace, don't get hard on him," Zoey said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's your friend."

"Right..." Ace said, nodding in response. "But the question is: who are the Phantom Thieves and where did they come from?"

"Perhaps I will tell you," Jim admitted, a pair of hands emerging from his circular shoulders. Connecting a white wire to hardware, a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the command center, showing multiple pictures of the Phantom Thieves in their Ranger Forms, including a sketching picture of them. "According to evidence that was revealed so far, these three thieves had been stealing Lupin Collection from the Ganglers once they encountered each other. Their real identities and names remain unknown for now."

"Even if these Collection Pieces are from the Ganglers, stealing is a part of a crime. But relying on them is unbelievable!" Ace exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Zoey said, putting a doughnut into his mouth to prevent him from letting his anger out of control. Zoey knows well about Ace since they had been close friends for a long time. She understands his negative opinions about the Phantom Thieves, but she has to keep his temper in check.

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Andy and Charles Inside the Limo)~~**

"Here, the Lupin Collection that we've stolen last night." Said Andy, sitting next to Charles, handing the Cube-like Collection Piece to the gentle butler.

"Thank you." Charles smiled kindly, taking the artifact from the male teenager, and placing it over the page of his book. Once it magically goes into the page, colors were being brought back to the picture of the same Cube-like object that Andy has taken from Roulette.

"Well, another down, more to go." Andy quipped, leaning back in his seat, looking down at the book laying in Charles' lap. "The Lupin Collection... Magical Treasures that were gathered by the legendary Phantom Thief Arsène Lupin a hundred years ago. Anyways, how many more of them do we need to collect?" He asked, reaching for the book, but Charles gently grabbed his hand.

"Oh, sorry young sir." Charles apologized kindly, closing his book before moving to the next seat. "But the Lupin Collection is made up of magical antiques that possess mysterious powers. It could be used for both good and evil. If they are used for evil, it could cause disaster in the wrong hands, for example, the Ganglers." He explained, solemnly. "Information is on a need-to-know basis."

"You still don't trust me, don't you?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I do trust you, Sir Andy," Charles said. "I am kindly grateful to you all. My master has been in low spirits ever since the Ganglers stole the Collection." He said, sadly, gently tracing the book. "He wasn't able to face his great ancestor."

Andy sighed heavily, glancing at the gentle butler with a thoughtful look on his facial expression. "Listen, Charles, have faith in me and my teammates. Just don't forget your promise. We will surely get all the Collection Pieces from those monsters."

Charles sighed calmly and looked back at the young man. "Yes, of course."

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Another Dimension...)~~**

In a dark and cold world, with the dark sky being encased with black clouds. This world is different and completely parallel to the Human World itself where there are no humans living in this strange Dimension. Filled with dangerous, mysterious creatures that are lurking through the shadows as a Boogie Man does. Even if a human is living in this world, it would be finished forever and may never return to the Human World again. Among the residences, there is a large, luxury dark blue mansion, with three gargoyle statues decorated on the top of the roofs.

Within the mansion, a crowd of strange monsters was celebrating a party in the banquet, laughing and chatting with each other, drinking rums and eating their own foods as Pordermen served dessert and foods to their guests. Most of the monsters are sitting at a long dining table, discussing the last night battle between Roulette and the Lupin Squad Rangers.

"Wow, those foods are _delicious_." One of the monsters commented.

"Hey, everyone! You guys know anything about what happened last night battle, Roulette's been taken into custody by the Global Police." Carat informed.

"Yeah, Carat, it's all because of those Phantom Thieves who morphed into Power Rangers and taken down one of our best pals, they will pay for that!" A pink and green slug-like monster shouted in an unusual, whimsical voice.

As if on cue, the door flew opened on its own, catching the attention of the guests to see a green hulky grenade-like monster walking into the banquet, his head resembles that of a Dilophosaurus Dinosaur. Also, he has a single large eye on his forehand, wielding a war hammer in his hand. As he entered the room, followed by another monster who appears to be the owner of the Mansion. He is a monster with red armor and a matching hat. He has a golden metal beard, silver chains wrapped all around his body, also having green fearsome eyes.

"Welcome, my friends." The Owner greeted in a calm, casual voice, seeing his guests shouting in glee at the sight of their Master's arrival.

"It's the boss! Mongrel's here!" A monster exclaimed in glee. "Happy Birthday, Boss!"

"Happy Birthday!" Three of the monsters shouted in glee, walking over to the Crime Boss, only for the green bodyguard to block their path from approaching his Master.

"Back off you idiots! Or else I will finish you." The bodyguard exclaimed, backing up those Gangler monsters with the help of his hammer.

"Greetings boss, congratulation on your 999th birthday." Said a female blue Oviraptor-like creature, dressed in a dark purple dress with bones edging from her chest. She gave a respectful bow to her boss, taking his hand in hers.

"Madame Goche! Watch your attitude or I will smash you." The green bodyguard exclaimed, angrily walking towards Madame Goche.

"Calm down Devastator, today is my birthday so you should chill for a while." Mongrel said to his loyal bodyguard.

"Uh, yes, Master," Devastator said, bowing in apology.

Madame Goche shot an evil smirk at Devastator before kissing her boss's hand. "Enjoy your birthday party boss." Standing up to her feet, the female Gangler walked passed Devastator who scoffed in disgust before closely following behind his boss. Mongrel let out a relaxed sigh as he sat in his chair at the center of the long dining table.

"It's been five hundred years since I brought the Ganglers together..." Mongrel said, watching as his guests calmly sat at the table again, carefully paying attention to their boss' speech. "We've threatened, stolen, and killed many humans in the Human World. It's been a fun run, but it's running dry."

Intrigued, the curious Ganglers looked at one another and quietly chat with each other.

"But however, in that case..." Mongrel said, holding up a glass of red juice. "Now, it is time to decide on a successor."

"A successor?!" The monsters exclaimed in unison and shock. They talked to each other with excitement filling in their tones. They became utterly amazed at the announcement of choosing a successor which will become the next Crime Boss after Mongrel.

"Oh really?" Madame Goche said, surprised.

"The task is simple: whoever takes over the Human World gets to be the next boss," Mongrel announced. "To whoever's the strongest... I, Mongrel, will leave it all to you!"

Soon, the entire guests began to scream in excitement and enthusiasm at the announcement of being Mongrel's successor, their voices filled the guest room with enjoyment and pleasure. Mongrel chuckled quietly, drinking a glass of red juice.

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! I'm really sorry for spilting the chapter into two parts, it is because that i've become really cautious of my writing skills and my dad's been helping me edit some mistakes in the chapter, so I hope you like this chapter, Part 2 is in development, so I hope you have a nice day, see ya.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belongs to Hasbro, and I do not own Super Sentai, all rights belong to Toei Company, i only own my OCs.


End file.
